You're An Uchiha, But You're Different Somehow
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Mira Uchiha is now part of the Akatsuki her powers unique amoung the clan, her brother is protective and he doesn't like her choice in men. Will she be able to change his mind or is she just going to ignore him like any little sister would?
1. Chapter 1

*** Itachi's POV ***

You expected to be attacked the moment you and your partner walked into the small village. Within the cover of the night the two of you cautiously walked through the entrance, but someone already beat you there; bodies were scattered around the village, a bloody massacre.

"What happened here?" Kisame asked touching the blood from one of the bodies "It's fresh."

You shrugged and continued down the street, memories of killing your clan flashed through your mind. When the two of you made it to your destination a girl stood there. Her head turned around upon your entrance into the sacred room. Her face was splattered with blood, her eyes were the purest of black and her hair was onyx black while the tips and bangs were dyed ruby red. Your eyes caught sight of the medallion she placed into her shirt.

"Shira" a black panther appeared; she jumped on its back "Let's go."

With a leap the two of them disappeared, you walked over to where she was standing. On the table was a note: 'Too bad, so sad Ichi, you've always been slow' you placed it within your cloak and began to leave.

"Pein's going to kill us" Kisame hissed "Do we go back or search for the girl?"

As if on queue Pein's voice rang in your head ordering you back to base.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You took your seat, wondering why the meeting. Pein entered the room with a girl, no a woman, and your question was almost immediately answered. Kisame and Itachi came in a little late; the Uchiha gave her a nod of acceptance while Kisame glared.

"Do you know her?" you whispered.

Itachi glared at you and you averted your eyes. This person had a perfect little body; balanced between height, weight and breast size, her hair down to her waist, low cut shirt with a short skirt.

"This is our newest member" Pein introduced "Mira Uchiha."

"Not another Uchiha" you groaned loosing interest.

"She's not a normal Uchiha" Pein explained "I rescued her from Orochimaru's experiment lab."

"Why would Orochimaru want her?" Kakuzu asked "Is she worth anything?"

"Mira's not a product to be sold" Itachi answered "She's highly skilled in water techniques; unlike most Uchiha's who are fire users."

"Interesting" Sasori commented eyeing the male Uchiha "Sister?"

"Yes" he turned toward the girl pulling out a piece of paper "You forgot something."

She took the note, read it then burned it in her hands. You watched her carefully, she didn't burn it she electrocuted it. Mira never showed a single shred of emotion, you thought Orochimaru turned her into a robot; no emotion, no voice, no mind.

"Deidara, she's going to be working with you closely" Pein informed "So take good care of her. Sasori since you have an extra bed she'll be sharing a room with you."

Sasori nodded and took Mira away, since the meeting was over you went to your room. You closed your eyes laying on your bed, immediately images of Mira Uchiha flooded your mind.

*** Sasori's POV ***

"It's getting late" you mentioned "You should get some rest."

"Of course Sasori" Mira's voice was angelic; it took you by surprise "What is Deidara like?"

"He's an arrogant brat who believes that art is fleeting. Loud and obnoxious, he never learnt how to keep his mouth shut."

"We may have issues."

"Oh?"

"I'm short tempered and believe that art is eternally beautiful" she hugged the sheets that she curled under close to her body "Good night Sasori."

She talked like Itachi, a very emotionless voice that held secrets. Mira Uchiha intrigued you, and you figured you could get used to her presence.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Mira's POV ***

You woke up realizing that Sasori wasn't in his room. Shrugging you showered and got dressed then made your way to the kitchen. You were tired and just wanted to go back to bed, but you knew Madara would be furious. Speaking of which…

*** Deidara's POV ***

You were finishing your breakfast in the living room. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Tobi snickering near the hallway.

"What are you doing?" you inquired.

"Shh, its Mira's first day" he gestured to the hall.

You heard footsteps approaching, wishing it was someone who would kill him for his trickery. Though Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Pein were already in the room, so there goes that wish.

"Move an inch, lose a limb" an angelic voice warned.

Mira walked into the room and your mouth went dry. She wore ankle boots, a short leather skirt, a red bra with black lace and a leather jacket. She was putting her hair up as she walked into the kitchen. Mira returned with an apple and sat on the arm of the chair Itachi was seated.

"Put a shirt on" he ordered delicately.

"Put a sock in it Ichi" she replied calmly.

"Ichi?" you asked intrigued.

Both Uchiha's glared at you, you shrunk into the couch feeling the weight of their glare. Definitely related.

"Miranda" he warned.

Mira's eyes flashed, she got up to go to the kitchen getting Itachi soaked in the process. She snapped her finger's upon her return, lightly electrifying him.

"Never again" she hissed.

"Mira, relax" Pein spoke up rubbing her shoulders "You have a mission with Deidara. Go find and bring back this man, alive."

He handed her a picture, she examined it then tossed it to you.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Mira's POV ***

When Deidara wasn't looking you jumped off his clay bird and walked into the lightning country. You had done research on absolutely every single ninja alive and there was only one place your target will be found on his days off; the Young Maiden.

"Excuse me" you asked politely to the bartender upon your arrival "May I speak to the manager?"

He looked you up and down before gesturing you to a back room. Inside sat a rather large and balding man, his eyes lit up the moment he saw you.

"What can I do for you Miss?" he leaned onto his laced fingers.

"Mira" you bowed "I wish to entertain the one named Lightning Dragon."

He frowned "That's the big league my dear."

"I can handle him" he raised a brow at your comment "Ever heard of the Akatsuki? I can even seduce them."

"They are s-ranked criminals correct?" you nodded and he leaned back in his chair "Not bad Miss Mira, but the Lightning Dragon is one tough customer."

You stood there as he eyed your body and pondered your request. Once he decided he led you to another room and sent the girls in there away.

"Lightning Dragon I want you to test out our newest member."

The manager left and the Lightning Dragon eyed you as you made your way to the couch. In an instant your mind registered that your target was shirtless, well toned and well muscled wearing only his boxers.

"Name's Ryo, you?"

"Mira."

"What do you do best?" he asked.

"What would you like me to do?" you inquired innocently.

"I have been pretty tight since my last mission" he rubbed his shoulder "When you're done you can sex me up."

"Excuse me?"

"The girls here aren't able to get me aroused enough to release my tension."

"That's pretty blunt."

You started with Ryo's shoulders, it was really tight. As you made your way down his back he would tense up again every time your breasts would brush up against him.

"Would you just relax?" you hissed.

"I can't, your presence just tenses me up."

He grabbed your wrist forcing you down onto your knees so your face was right at his crotch. You never did take orders that well. You stood up and straddled his legs then leaned down to kiss him. He kissed back immediately turning forceful, his hands trailed up the back of your skirt to squeeze your ass.

"There you are."

Someone grabbed your upper arm pulling you away. It took you a few seconds to realize it was Deidara, he was messing up your plan…or maybe not.

"Let me go" you shrieked fighting against him.

"You have a mission to do."

"Let her go!" Ryo ordered.

"I refuse to help you any more" you yelled.

"Fine" Deidara tossed you to Ryo "Hope you like your new life."

You began to cry fake tears as the blond left the building.

"What was that all about?"

"I was forced to help the Akatsuki for the safety of my family" you sobbed "Please Ryo, my brother, I have to save him."

"I'm coming with you."

You nodded and once he was dressed you led him straight to the Akatsuki base. Luckily Itachi was reading a book in front of the TV, you grabbed Ryo's arm pulling him closer.

"Ryo meet my brother Itachi Uchiha. Itachi meet Ryo, the Lightning Dragon" you smirked.

"Bitch you tricked me" Ryo shouted.

"Not exactly, he's really my brother."

"Itachi" Deidara walked in "You need to talk some sense into your sister."

"Deidara give me a hand" you interrupted him "He needs to go to Pein."

You could see Deidara's mind trying to figure out what was happening. Too slow. Ryo had pulled free knocking you to the ground and Itachi had to put him to sleep with his sharingan, and then carried him to Pein while you followed. Mission complete, no thanks to Deidara as you stood up you glared at him storming off to your room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Deidara!" you stormed into the blond's bed room slamming the door in the process later that night "You blew my plan into a million pieces!"

"That's what I do best" he grinned.

"So I've been told" you scowled.

"You have a problem with that?" he hissed suddenly getting defensive.

"When it involves my plans, yes I do."

"If you tell me your plans maybe I could help" he paused "What was your plan?"

"In less than a day I was going to have our target show me all the secrets of the lightning country."

"That would be impossible."

"Now it is, but I was minutes away from it before you showed up."

"Didn't look that way to me."

Deidara crossed his arms as he sat on his bed. You straddled him wrapping your arms around his neck an idea playing in your mind.

"Everyone gets their information differently. Some use kindness, others use threats, most use torture and few use seduction."

He opened his mouth to speak but you captured his lips and sent your tongue in his mouth. Deidara's eyes became cloudy and closed, his arms unraveled to tighten around your waist pulling you closer. You inched closer making sure you rubbed your crotch against his manhood; Deidara moaned and moved his hands down to your ass. He squeezed to keep you still but the action caused your back to arch. Separating from his lips the arching of your back caused his face to go right to your chest. He began with little butterfly kisses then moved to your neck searching for your weak spot, he smirked when you moaned and shuttered against his tongue.

"Tell me Deidara" you whispered panting against his hands going up and down your sides "The Akatsuki's weakness."

"Independence and blood lust."

He grabbed your ass once again, flipping you on the bed. One hand went up your skirt while the other went to remove your bra.

"What is your weakness?" he asked bending down to your neck.

You smiled at his question then someone knocked on the door. The blond growled low in his chest and got up to answer it.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You were quite content on where you were with Mira until someone knocked on your door. You growled then answered it, Kisame stood there.

"Come on we're playing dare-strip-poker" the shark man grinned.

You glanced back at your bed to see Mira gone, with a sigh you followed. On the way to the lounge you caught a glimpse of Mira and Tobi down another hall. She leaned against the wall as they talked then without warning she was slapped across the face and fell to the ground. You inwardly winced at her pain then Tobi grabbed her neck holding her against the wall, Mira activated her sharingan seconds before Tobi leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"What are you staring at?" Kisame came up next to you looking down the hall "There's nothing there."

You blinked, he was right, maybe you were losing your mind. With a tug on your arm you continued to follow Kisame.

*** Mira's POV ***

After the punch Madara gave you, you returned to your temporary bedroom. Sasori sat at his desk hovering over herbs, liquids, flasks and test tubes. He looked stressed as he studied his tools and frantically wrote things down.

"Sasori, do you need a hand?" you cautiously asked.

"Kiss me" he said turning around.

"Excuse me?"

"Kiss me."

He pointed to his lips this time. You sighed and obeyed, it was an innocent kiss with no meaning behind it.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine" you shrugged.

"Damn" he hissed "The poison on my lips was supposed to make you dizzy or unconscious."

You laughed "Orochimaru put so many drugs into my system that I'm immune to almost all poison and drugs."

He turned back to his notes; you looked over his shoulder then took the paper. You could tell he was going to protest then decided to keep silent.

"This formula will give your victim a headache; it won't work for your purpose."

"Really?" he asked "Then how do I fix that?"

"Show me your herbs" you ordered "Then I can help you better."

He nodded and began to lead you toward the kitchen stopping outside of the door in front of a large cabinet. The cabinet sat in the lounge where Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Itachi and Kakuzu sat playing strip poker.

"Deidara you have no choice" Kisame insisted "You lost the round all you have left is your boxers and the rules say you have to do the dare."

"I don't agree with this dare" Itachi growled "Change it!"

"Ignoring the idiots" you sighed "Show me your stuff."

Sasori gave a shadow of a smile as he opened the cabinet. Two shelves had vials with completed poisons; every one had a taped recipe upon it. You took them out one at a time placing them on the table then put three-quarters of them back.

"Why are these one's still out?" Sasori asked.

"Those one's won't work for the purpose you want it to" you explained.

"How can you tell?"

"Firstly the color, secondly it helps that you also added a list of all the ingredients."

Next you searched through his four shelves of herbs pulling out the ones that can fix his mistakes.

"How did you get Aconitum?"

"I have my sources" he stated proudly.

"Can I borrow some of your herbs?" he nodded "Other wise to fix your mistakes I brought out the solution."

*** Itachi's POV ***

You watched your sister out of the corner of your eye. Mira got along really well with Sasori; he was someone you approved of.

"Sasori can you help me up?" Deidara whined.

"Forget it brat" the puppet snapped.

"Mira?"

"I'll help only because your whining is annoying" she replied.

You watched as she helped the blond up, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. You growled your disagreement but it was his dare and no one could interfere. Mira pushed him back on the couch then smacked his face, now that was your sister.

She began to walk away and you saw her stumble, you got up to help but she had already collapsed. Once by her side you saw bruises, the ones on her arms, legs and waist didn't bother you as much as the ones around her neck and on her face.

"Madara" you hissed "I'm taking Mira back to her room."

He was going to pay for hurting your sister; he was going to pay dearly with his life.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Mira's POV ***

"My head hurts" you mumbled then saw Itachi in the corner of the room "What happened?"

"You suddenly fainted" he commented "About a week ago, then your chakra drained too low that I saw all of your bruises."

"I can explain them" you scrambled up to a sitting position "They were mostly my fault."

"Madara caused them, I'm well aware of the argument that the two of you had."

You let out the breath you subconsciously held, grateful your brother never found out about Deidara. At the thought of the blond you could feel your cheeks heat up, kissing him felt so good.

"Now that you're awake you have a mission" Itachi interrupted your thoughts "Apparently Deidara, Sasori and I have to join you."

You nodded and followed your brother to Pein's office. Your head still hurt though, so you were glad when you could sit down while Pein informed all four of us about the mission.

"This man is Kaname Riche" Pein handed you a photo "He'll be at a woman's auction tomorrow night. I want him on our team Mira, so don't screw up."

"Kaname" you pondered "That name sounds vaguely familiar. Does he create weapons from healing to world destruction?"

"That's the man. Do you know him?"

You gave a sweet laugh "That's putting it mildly. I dealt with him whenever Orochimaru wanted something, until the snake got sick at least."

"I don't get it" Deidara admitted.

"Orochimaru didn't trust me enough to do missions alone, so I always went with Kabuto since he had a drug that my body couldn't fight. Last I heard was that Kaname had gone underground and when he planned to resurface Orochimaru was going to send Sasuke and Karin to fetch him."

"Why wouldn't he trust such a pretty face?"

"Cute. I never took orders very well, rebelled any chance I got. Plus I'm an Uchiha, hating snakes is just part of the gene."

"So what is a woman's auction?" Sasori inquired.

"It's when women are sold like jewelry" Itachi explained "And the girls have high class looks."

"How would you know?" Deidara asked suspicion dripping all over his voice.

"Every decent man knows about it" you replied "Especially those with connections."

"Oh" he seemed embarrassed he even asked.

"Itachi you still have connections?"

"Everywhere."

"Get me in."

"On it."

Itachi left and you dragged Sasori along with Deidara to your old house. Madara saved you from Orochimaru, but he still watched you 24/7 not trusting you because of your past.

"What place is this?" Deidara inquired.

"My house. Before I was introduced as part of the Akatsuki and after I was rescued from Orochimaru."

"This is rich."

"Why are we here?" Sasori roamed the cupboards.

"To get the two of you dressed" they looked at you "You can't go to the auction like that."

"What do you want us to wear?"

"A tux."

You lead them through the house to a giant closet. With the amount of missions you were sent on you needed the different looks, even male clothes sometimes. A quick search and you found their sizes; Itachi joined you shortly after finding his own clothes. After leading them to another room you returned to find your own clothes, you needed two looks; casual and evening.

You choose a long red dress for the evening and a midnight blue dress for casual. It was knee length with cap sleeves and a sweet heart neck line; red shoes, belt and clutch purse finished the look. All you needed was your hair up in a messy bun with chopsticks for decoration and Itachi's hand.

"Itachi" you knocked on the men's door "I need your hand."

The door swung wide open, the blond starred at you as Itachi helped him with him tie. Sasori gestured for you to walk in. Your brother saw the dress and gestured you to turn around, he zipped you up in the dress.

"You have a plan?" Itachi asked.

"Of course" you replied sitting on the bed next to him.

"Well?"

"Oh you want me to tell you."

"It would be helpful."

"Sasori will be my escort" you explained "You and Deidara will be in the crown as potential buyers to keep an eye on our target. Make sure he buys me or else this will be a waste of time."

"Is there anything we should know about Kaname when it involves this auction?" Sasori asked.

"He likes women with curves, attitude and looks. He would jump my bones in an instant without a care or worry of the situation or consequence."

With a little more information we all agreed it was time to go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mira it's wonderful to see you again darling" the long haired beauty said "What brings you back?"

She took your shoulders then air kissed each of your cheeks. She's in charge of making sure things go smoothly backstage. She examined you at arms length then noticed Sasori.

"I'm tired of the poor Sasha" you replied "The rich know how to have fun."

"That is so true" she circled Sasori "Who's this striking young man?"

"My butler."

"My, my you do have an eye for candy. Mind if I borrow him?"

"Yes actually I do" you wrapped an arm around Sasori "I'd be so lonely without him; it'll be so boring in the house."

With Sasori close you walked away to a far makeup stand. You hung up the red dress then took off your coat and sat down to fix your make up.

"Borrow me?" Sasori asked "Candy?"

"She wants to take you away from me so she can have 'fun'."

"I still don't get it."

"These people have sex on their mind" someone else replied.

Karin reflected in the mirror. She wore a knee length purple dress with long sleeves, a u-cut neck, and black knee high boots.

"So Orochimaru did send you" you commented "I wonder who you're trying to impress."

"Kaname of course" she began to blush "It's my mission."

You grabbed a red lipstick and put it on her "Or maybe Sasuke."

"I-I must be a good actress if you think I actually like Sasuke."

"Good luck Karin" you brushed her shoulder walking by "You'll need it."

The girls walked out one by one lining up on stage for the buyers could see their choices before they make a decision. You were last in line behind Karin; her dress was open back, something you didn't notice until now. When you walked out your eyes immediately searched for Kaname and you found him mesmerized by Karin, which from your memory wasn't normal.

"Sasori" you whispered while backstage getting the red dress on "First help me into this dress then go find Itachi. Kaname is being controlled by Sasuke's sharingan, he has to be…or something."

He did what he was told and left. When you were ordered back on stage Kaname was still being controlled but all other eyes were lustful on you, including Deidara who had stopped what he was doing to watch.

"Our final woman is Miss Mira" Sasha announced.

You gave a graceful curtsy before speaking into the microphone "It is an honor to be back, I only wish to fulfill all your desires. Use me as you please."

You curtsied one more time locking eyes with Kaname and smiled sweetly. He smiled back and you knew he was fighting to get his control back.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You couldn't help but stare as Mira walked onto the stage. Her red dress was exceptional; low cut back revealing a dragon tattoo, slits up the side to nearly her hips showing off her long legs and a sweetheart shaped neck line turning into a halter. You knew Itachi would kill you for even thinking about his sister this way but you couldn't help it.

Mira curtsied "It is an honor to be back, I only wish to fulfill all your desires. Use me as you please."

Then she curtsied again and smiled before walking backstage. You wanted her so badly; she is a temptress, unfortunately one that is too dangerous to touch.


	7. Chapter 7

*** Mira's POV ***

"This isn't fair!" Karin exclaimed "She cheated! Mira had to have cheated!"

All the girls were in the lounge with the man that had bought them. And of course Karin was bitching about losing to you…yet again.

"That is impossible" Sasha informed her "This place is spelled so cheating becomes impossible and if she did somehow manage that everyone would have noticed it."

"She's here often enough I'm sure she found a way around it."

"Karin" you warned "You're making a fool out of yourself. If you have an issue with me, let us take this outside."

She grimaced deciding on her next action, when she decided she made her way to the door.

"Are you coming?" Karin hissed.

"If you would excuse me Kaname" you bowed "When you're ready to leave just come outside, I'll be there."

"Go ahead, I'll give you a few minutes" he kissed your cheek.

As you headed to the door Sasori came out of hiding "Watch Kaname, make sure nothing happens to him."

He nodded and melted back into the shadow as you exited the building. Karin was pacing near the front gate; she looked up as you got closer. What you didn't expect was her speed and punch heading straight for your stomach.

"That was unnecessary" you tsked side stepping her attack "And so un-lady like Karin."

"Why can't I ever beat you?" she demanded "No matter what the situation is I'm always last place."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"No, the first time we met you beat me."

"You let me win!"

You had no time for this, you sensed Kaname walk outside. Karin wasn't paying a lot of attention; you could tell things were running through her mind so you took the opportunity to leave.

"I'm ready to go" he told you as you approached "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Karin is struggling."

Karin snapped out of her little moment upon hearing her name and came charging, hoping to catch you off guard. Kaname gave a little warning. You kicked her so hard that she flew into the wall; the noise caused everyone to rush outside.

"Mira, I love you but you have to pay for that damaged wall" Sasha warned.

Sasori came out of the main building to stand beside you. Her entire expression changed completely and an idea occurred.

"What about I lend you my butler as payment" you suggested "Do with him as you'd like and you'll learn fast that what he does would be charged high."

"Interesting proposal. Though earlier you said you couldn't live without him."

You though about it then kissed Sasori's cheek "For a day I can lend him to you, I have Kaname now."

Sasha had agreed and Sasori looked like you were insane. You winked while putting a finger to your lips; you had a plan that wouldn't put your favorite puppet in harm.

"Let us leave now" Kaname asked "We have much to do."

You took Kaname back to your place with Itachi and Deidara. You raced upstairs to change into a black outfit and on your way out you instructed the boys to return to the base. You made your way back to save Sasori. Sasha had just left the building, entering her carriage then left the area.

"Come on" Sasha insisted "We can start now."

You ripped open the roof of the carriage to catch Sasha sitting on Sasori's lap with her arms around him. You forced a memory altering potion down her then tossed her in the opposite side of the carriage and pulled Sasori out. The two of you went straight to the base.

"Why did you leave me behind?" Sasori hissed.

"Because Kakuzu would die if I had to pay for that wall" you explained "Besides I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"How thoughtful."

"I'm serious Sasori."

He looked at you from the corner of his eye then stayed silent the rest of the trip.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're late" Pein hissed.

"We ran into some complications" you replied.

"Mira you're wanted elsewhere."

You bowed and left, that elsewhere meant Madara wanted to talk. You made your way to his room not wanting to think how this may go.

"You're late" Madara sat on his bed.

"So I've been told."

On instinct you put on your sharingan, may not harm him but it can at least protect you a little. He moved swiftly to lock the door then came up behind you pulling your hair away from your neck and wrapping an arm around your waist.

"You worry me when you're late."

"Are my ears deceiving me? The all powerful Uchiha is afraid of something?"

"Afraid of losing my favorite toy."

He tossed you on his bed; you turned just in time to see him removing his cloak. You knew where this was going and you didn't like it one bit.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your toy, I don't belong to you."

He grabbed your wrist pulling you back to the bed as you tried to escape. He crawled on top of you leaning down with a malicious grin on his face.

"I repeat; you have no choice" he covered your mouth with his.

*** Sasori's POV ***

"Sasori what happened to you?" Deidara inquired.

"I was doing a task for Mira."

"What was it?"

"That is none of your business" you saw Itachi walk by "Itachi can I talk to you in private."

He nodded and he led the way to his room. It was safe since all the rooms were sound proof, so Deidara wouldn't be able to hear.

"It's about something Mira said to me."

"Why am I not surprised" he sighed sitting on his bed "What did she say this time?"

"Nothing rude, she just said: 'I wouldn't let anything happen to you' and she said it with a serious face."

"Now that is a surprise."

"Why's that?"

"It's her way of saying she would trust you with her life. She really likes you Sasori, don't screw up."

"I don't plan on it" that last comment got you curious again "What did you mean by 'don't screw it up'?"

He sighed running his hands through his hair. You suddenly felt like you were intruding so you started to leave. When Itachi called you back you took a seat in a chair across from him.

"Before Mira was kidnapped she trusted so many people. I watched her become even more distant every time someone betrayed her. It drove Mira so far away that it took us a couple of weeks before we noticed that she was even gone" he paused "I love my sister, I saw the change, I knew what really happened. No one would listen to me as I warned them. The entire village turned their back on my baby sister just because she's different."

"I can understand why you're so cautious and protective of her."

"This may sound weird but I looked up to Mira. She was different and that's what I admired."

You were about to open your mouth when Mira walked in clothes all tattered, blood trailing from wounds. She staggered over falling to her knees, you stood to leave.

"Yes my lord" she mumbled opening her mouth.

Itachi was already on the ground hugging his sister. You also bent down and starred at her eyes, they were so distant.

"She's been abused" you told Itachi "By what she said I'll say she was sexually abused."

"How long has this been going on?"

"By her reaction a long time but she's been fighting. By the looks of it she finally lost."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Don't" Mira breathed grabbing her brother's arm "I don't want you to die."

She fainted shortly after that, Itachi carefully picked her up and took her to your room. You tucked her in, unsure of what to do, unsure you wanted to let he out of your sight. Itachi sat on the bed; he first pushed her hair away from her face then kissed her forehead before he put his head in his hands.

"I've never seen you so distressed." you whispered.

"I've lost my sister once; I really don't want to lose her again."

"Tell me all that you know, she's in pain and I can't help if I don't know what I'm getting myself into."

"Just protect her for me, I won't always be there."

"Deidara and I will do our best, but you have to explain everything to me."

"Keep Deidara out of this."

"You know that brat; he'll stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Fine, but I tell only you the detail…at a later time."


	9. Chapter 9

"No! You betrayed me!" she tossed and turned.

"Mira" you shook her.

"You'll pay for this!"

"Wake up!"

You slapped her across the face this time. She stopped all motion for a moment, her head turned to face you then her eyes opened.

"Sasori?"

Her eyes began to water and she leaned in, crying on your chest. You didn't know what to do, you were a puppet with no real emotion, and you couldn't understand others who did all that well.

"I should go tell your brother that you're awake" you began to walk away.

"Wait" she grabbed your arm "Don't leave me alone."

"Come on then."

She stayed close as we made our way down the hall to the meeting room. Kaname was still here, he offered to help us if we protected him from Orochimaru. As soon as her brother was in sight, Mira immediately tried to act like her old self; cold and disconnected.

"Welcome back" Itachi walked over to kiss his sisters' forehead "You've been gone for a few weeks."

"You know I can take care of myself."

"Mira!" Tobi yelled coming into the room.

"Stay away from me!' she shrieked electrocuting him.

Mira sounded and looked very frightened; she looked around the room then ran out. You and Itachi glanced at each other while Deidara ran out after her.

"Sit down and relax Kaname" Itachi sat down once more "She'll be fine, I know my sister."

You could tell he was worried but there was no need for Kaname to also go running. It hurt him not being able to help his sister; it'll ruin his entire Uchiha presence if he ran after her.

*** Mira's POV ***

You couldn't believe what you just did; Madara was going to be furious. Ever since Madara…decided to have fun with your body you've been really scared of him, causing you to be jumpy.

"Uchiha."

You glanced behind you to see Deidara following. Emotions started rising, Madara warned that if he caught you with any member he would beat you to near death; you were supposed to be his alone. You touched your cheek where he smacked you to ensure you understood then tried to speed up. Deidara persisted, followed you to your room then locked the door.

"What is wrong with you?" he snapped "You kiss me then ignore me. Now you're acting strange."

"Get out of my room! If you're caught…" you trailed off not really wanting to think of it.

"I'm not leaving until you explain everything to me."

"Deidara, please."

"No" he grabbed your shoulders "Something is wrong and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

"Deidara" you shrugged him off going to sit on the bed "Getting close to me is too dangerous for both of us."

"Are you serious?" he lifted your face to his "Nothing is going to get me to run away."

You searched his eyes, not fully understanding what he meant. Deidara leaned down to capture your lips, just like the first time it felt so right. Madara had no right to threaten you, this was your life and you choose how to live it.

"Oh screw it" you sighed.

You wrapped your arms around Deidara's neck pulling him down onto the bed with you. He willingly crawled on top, hands going up your shirt. Passion grew in you, a passion you didn't even know you could have, you ripped off Deidara's shirt. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you pressed your body against his.

"Mira are you okay?" Itachi called from the other side of the door.

"Every time" you hissed "Yeah, I'm fine."

Deidara continued kissing down your neck not wanting to stop. You didn't want him to stop, the door was locked, and Itachi could wait since this was way more important.

"Pein wants to talk to you about a mission."

"But, I just got back."

"Also have you seen Deidara?" he ignored your complaint.

"Why would I keep track of that brat?"

Deidara stopped to stare at you due to the comment. You smiled and kissed his lips, you meant no harm but your brother couldn't know about this. Once one Uchiha knows, all Uchiha's know, it's kind of like a curse.

"He's going with you, if you see him send him to Pein."

You waited until you couldn't hear Itachi's footsteps anymore. Deidara was already putting his shirt back on and heading to the door.

"Why do we always get interrupted?" you inquired.

"Maybe this mission will be good for us" he smirked "I can get to know you better."

"That's too dangerous Deidara."

He was going to persist on this situation so you left him heading straight for Pein, he'd follow when he's ready. You didn't want Deidara too involved, Madara could kill him in five seconds or less…and since Sasori's a puppet he's not an easy kill. Besides you didn't really understand how you felt about Deidara, all you know is that every time you're near him there's a burning passionate lust deep within you that needs to come out or else it'll explode. This mission could be the death of you if you didn't figure someway to save both of your lives from Madara…and Itachi too.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is it this time?" you asked annoyed, you haven't had a break since you joined the Akatsuki "And it better be short."

"I have Hidan and Kakuzu out searching for the princess of the Blossom Village" Pein explained "When they return I'm sending you in her place, she was on the way to the Sand Village to sign a treaty. With Deidara as your royal servant find out as much as you can about their kazekage; Gaara, he's also the Jinchuuriki we're looking for."

"The Blossom Village?" Deidara inquired "I've never heard of that place before."

"It's a rather small village that's quickly and silently growing larger. What nobody knows is that they secretly work for Orochimaru" you answered "When the princess gets here keep her alive while I'm gone, there's something I want to test."

"We have the princess and her servant" Hidan walked in with a blue eye blond girl "For a princess she has quite a fucking mouth."

"And the royal servant is more violent then one would think" Kakuzu followed shortly after.

The two of them were tossed to the ground at Pein's feet. The princess got up prepared to charge at Hidan, you grabbed her neck forcing her back down.

"Listen here princess, the more you co-operate the longer you'll live" you bent down putting your fingers on her temple and activating the sharingan "Now tell me all about the Sand Village."

Her mouth opened and her eyed rolled into the back of her head. Images of the Sand Village and all the interactions she did passed in your mind, giving you all the information needed to be her. Then something strange happened and you flew back into Hidan's arms a malicious grin on her face. You wiped your mouth subconsciously, with Hidan's help you stood back up then went to smack her across the face.

"You thought Orochimaru was bad?" her grin flickered "You haven't seen anything yet. He had me on a chain when we first met princess" you leaned in to whisper in her ear "I'm free now."

"You're a fucking monster bitch."

"Watch your mouth princess, that's no way for royalty to talk."

Luckily Kakuzu was holding her down or else she would have gone for your throat. The servant was rather quiet, but you were sure he held some secrets so you tried to do the same mind trick on him. It backfired, his mind went blank then your memory started to flash before your eyes.

"Get out" you hissed with way too much effort "You-you're not even human."

"I'm the same as you."

His voice was low, crawling over your skin like ice. You shivered despite the heat coming from his eyes, you didn't know what he meant and wasn't sure you even wanted to know. You backed up a couple of steps transforming into the princess.

"What do you think? Do you think Gaara will like it?"

"You won't get away with it" the princess hissed "Gaara knows me."

"I'm sure he does princess, in more ways then one" you smiled "But if you're referring to your healing capabilities then that's been taken care of."

The servant was eerily silent, staring at you with an emotionless smile. You left the room with Deidara, while he went to his room to grab his clay you waited in the living room. You could hear Kisame complaining about something down the hall and his voice was getting louder until it suddenly stopped.

"What's a beautiful blond doing in a place like this?" he inquired reaching for your hand to kiss the back "It can be quite dangerous."

"Be careful Kisame" Sasori sized you up before a ghost of a smile showed "I think she can handle herself."

"How can you say that? She looks so fragile?"

"Don't judge someone by their looks" Itachi warned.

He knew you were disguised, he would always recognize you. Sasori took a little time but it seems he knew you pretty close to right away. Kisame tried to flirt for another minute; you didn't say a word, just smiled or batted your eyes.

"Ready to go?" Deidara walked in putting a hand on your lower back.

"Deidara where's Mira?"

He looked surprised then glanced down at you. You smiled as realization hit Kisame you started to laugh. He went pale turning to see Itachi and Sasori smiling.

"You knew?" they nodded "And you didn't tell me?"

He was embarrassed and furious, not knowing weather to strangle you or not he decided to storm off instead. Deidara created his bird once we got outside and we flew off to the Sand Village. The blond transformed before entering the village where we were welcomed in with warm arms. Gaara wanted the princess in his office immediately, and you were right they did know each other well; he started a make out session. He tried to get you to stay in his room during the visit but you insisted that you stay with your royal servant for this trip.

"Where have you been?"

You rushed to cover Deidara's mouth indicating with your other hand to be more quiet. The two of you were in a shared room but you can never be too careful when in enemy territory, even under disguise.

"I don't need any jealousy acts while we're here" you whispered.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered back.

"Gaara and the princess are extraordinarily well acquainted."

"I still don't get it."

"Remember how after our first mission we got well acquainted?"

"Yeah. Oh, that's what you mean" everything clicked into place for him "But I know you don't love him. Though I should tell you this now, I think I've fallen for you Mira Uchiha."

"Deidara" you didn't know what to say "I-I-."

You couldn't finish, partly because Deidara stopped all words from coming out of your mouth by placing his on top. You didn't want Madara to find out that you may actually be falling for Deidara. Though you don't believe you could ever say those three words that were just told to you.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are we done yet?" Deidara whispered.

"Shush" you warned.

It's been a few weeks since we've been in the Sand Village and just now the treaty was being signed. Deidara was being impatient, he had to just stand there and wait but also during the weeks you had to leave him behind to do some research. It was almost over then the two of you can go home.

"Princess, there's something I want to show you" Gaara gave you his hand "Now that the treaty's signed you should learn this village's secrets."

He led you out to the gates then slammed you against them. You were a little delirious and just managed to dodge the kunai heading your way.

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"You're not the real princess" he said "So whoever you are thank you for signing the treaty, now die."

You cursed yourself, he found out somehow but at least you got all the information needed. Gaara began sending attack after attack that you just barely dodged due to the princess' dress, if he gave you five seconds you could change back yet you really didn't want him to know who actually snuck into the village.

*** Madara's POV ***

You showed up on the treaty signing day to see how Mira was doing. When you arrived Gaara was in the middle of attacking her, so you assumed she failed the mission. One attack was heading straight for her and she didn't have time to react. Deidara came out of nowhere taking the attack to protect Mira then escaped. What you didn't like was the connection those two shared; that look in his eyes and the way she held on to him tightly. Someone was going to pay dearly, but first a little chat with Itachi.

"Keep your sister in check" you hissed.

"I'm not in control of her" Itachi answered.

"She's your sister and I want her. Deidara is interfering in my plans, get them to separate."

"As I've said, I have no control over Mira. She does what she wants whenever she wants."

"Fix it Itachi or someone's going to pay."

You left him to go back to your room and began pacing. Mira wasn't an ordinary Uchiha; you were going to get her to bear your children. With her uniqueness and your powers combined you'll have the most powerful child ever to be born.

*** Mira's POV ***

"Thanks for the save" you mumbled.

"Any time" Deidara stroked your cheek.

"Deidara, I-we need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking around."

"Then let's tell people."

"NO! We most definitely can't do that."

"I don't get it."

"Deidara I love you."

"And I love you" he was truly confused.

"That's why we can't be together."

"Mira-."

You shut him up by giving him the most passionate kiss the two of you have ever had. No matter how difficult this was for you it was the only way. Break your heart to save his life.

"Please Deidara; it's to save your life."

You backed away out of his reach and the rest of the trip was in silence. The first thing you did when we arrived at the base was to find the princess and cut her restrains.

"Go now before I change my mind" you hissed "Your servant will be along shortly."

She rubbed her wrists staring at you, her servant nodded and she rushed out. You grabbed him by the neck hauling him up to sit on a nearby chair.

"Before I left you said you and I are the same, what did you mean?"

"You're possessed by a demon."

"Impossible."

"Do you remember your childhood? Do you know why Orochimaru tested on you or why Madara wants you to bear his children?"

"I'm a special Uchiha, one with unique powers."

"You're possessed. Uchiha's can't control water or read minds like you do."

"But I have the sharingan."

"The longer you spend with someone with a kekkei genkai the more advanced it becomes. You were surrounded by so many in such a little time, therefore causing you to think you're an Uchiha."

"I'm an Uchiha and that's that" you shrieked covering your ears "Stop telling me lies."

"Your emotions are flying" he warned "You need to calm down."

Your powers were going wild, electricity was exploding. The royal servant sat there silently, unharmed, while you hunched over screaming in pain. He was doing something weird that affected your mind at the moment.

"Mira!" Deidara came running in "Mira snap out of it."

Hearing his voice you started to calm down, his arms wrapping around you. The electricity subsided; you breathed heavily and pushed him away.

"I told you to stay away from me."

"You were in pain."

You kept your mouth shut and stormed out of the room past Madara. You could feel that malicious grin under that orange swirl mask.

"Demon" you hissed "Ridiculous. It just can't be true."

The more you thought about it the more some things made sense. It was late so you fell onto your bed tears falling down your cheek; it was lonely and hurtful now that you couldn't be with Deidara. You sensed Sasori walked in and wipe the tears seconds before you were fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

You got up early and tried to sneak out of the base, but unfortunately got caught.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked.

"There's something I have to do" you replied "I'll be right back."

"I'm going with you."

You pondered it a moment then agreed. We arrived at the Shady Village by the time the sun reached the top of the trees. You stopped outside the gate and turned to Sasori.

"Before we go in I have a few rules that you must follow" you insisted keeping eye contact "First don't look anyone in the eye, so keep your head down. Don't talk to anyone; keep your mouth shut at all costs. I'll do all the talking, and stay really close to me."

"Why are we even here?"

"I'm here for personal business. You're here because you choose to not trust me."

"I do trust you. I don't trust what the others would do if you left alone."

You didn't care what his excuse was; it felt more like he didn't trust you. You turned on your heal putting the hood of your cloak high to hide your face and walked in. Your eyes scanned the village searching for someone or someplace, it has changed in the years that you haven't been there. You signaled Sasori to stop and you went to a bar to ask someone for directions; yes, you're very much a woman. When you returned Sasori was exactly where you left him, eyes closed since a whore was holding his face up.

"Who let you roam free?" you asked with an accent.

"That's none of your business bitch" she hissed pressing her body closer to Sasori.

"Your master must not have taught you to never dirty other people's money" you pulled her off "Now beat it whore, someone's bound to come around that you can play with."

You watched her leave before taking Sasori's arm and continued our walk down the street. At the end of the long road there was an old broken down house that smelt like crack.

"Your boy toy is brave my dear" a male voice called from the door way.

You glanced at Sasori and smacked the back of his head; he was looking around with his mouth open.

"Come on in my dear, I sense you have questions."

You entered, following him to the back. Before he opened the door he turned to you.

"First I must know, who are you?"

"I'm the dagger that pierces the rose and lets the blood flow down the stream."

"Very good Mira my dear" he opened the door "What would you like to know?"

"Marcus you've known me since Orochimaru had me captive, maybe even longer" we all sat down "I want to know who I really am."

"I was wondering when this day would come" he took a couple puffs of smoke "You're a demon."

"Excuse me?"

"More specifically possessed by a demon."

"Recently someone said that; and also said that he and I are the same."

"Ah, so you've meet another."

You were getting annoyed with the non-answers "Marcus you know something so just tell me."

"Very well if you insist my dear" he took another puff "There's a clan known for being possessed by demons, many called the humans demons themselves. They could copy any jutsu and kekke genkai, I knew many of them well. Other villages got annoyed that their specialties no longer aided them so they went to kill the neutral demons. You my dear, plus a few others got away during the uproar and separated."

"How many others are there?"

"Maybe a dozen, I don't really know."

"Then how did I end up with the Uchiha's?"

"If you'd let me continue I'll continue my story" you shrunk silently as he glared "The Uchiha's found you in the forest almost dead, they knew who you were and were going to use it. Both Orochimaru and Madara heard about you and planed on recreating the demon gene for their own power lust."

"Oh how wonderful."

"My dear what you have to do is have some fun with someone you love."

"Easy for you to say. Madara has already-."

You trailed off lowering your eyes. You were ashamed with what he did but also couldn't bring yourself to even admit that you were weak.

"After Orochimaru took you away he wanted you to get stronger so you could so you could protect yourself. Yet at the same time wanting you to be weak enough so he can take advantage of you."

"Then how did I end up in the Akatsuki?"

"I told the one named Pein, he promised to set you free."

"Is there anyway to remove the demon?"

"Of course not it's in your blood, but there are ways to control it."

"Really?" you were very eager for that "How?"

"First you must find someone who can control you."

"Excuse me?"

"This person must set your skin on fire by a single touch and calm you down by only speaking your name."

"Mira" Sasori whispered "You okay?"

You felt your face pale, the only person who did that was Deidara, and you pushed him away to safety. Madara had to go, anyone close was in danger; Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, even Marcus could be.

"You broke your promise" you whispered back referring to him speaking "I knew I couldn't trust you."

Sasori's face stayed emotionless, he picked you up off your chair placing you on his lap. Just like Itachi used to do, he cradled you; you buried your face in his chest smelling the faint scent of pine.

"Find this person and keep them safe" Marcus warned "Your demon will recognize them and protect them even when you're not around."

"Madara will kill us all."

"No he can't. The stronger your demon the less harm he can do. The only reason your clan fell was because the enemy had three times as many fighters."

"Thank you Marcus, for everything."

You slid off Sasori's lap, taking his hand and walked out. Marcus followed us to the front door.

"One more thing my dear" he said "Never forget who you are."

"A demon" you replied solemnly.

"No, you're an Uchiha; maybe not by blood but by spirit. Mira Uchiha, I wish you luck in the future."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mira where have you been?" Pein snapped.

"I took her out with me" Sasori answered.

"Deidara we need to talk" you caught his arm as he walked by "It's important."

"Not now" he stated coldly "Sasori and I have a mission."

"But-."

"Talk to me when I get back."

"Follow us" Sasori whispered in your ear "He can't ignore you then."

You nodded; Sasori kissed your forehead before leaving. The look on Deidara's face was a mixture of jealousy, hurt and disgust. Itachi wrapped his arms around your neck as you leaned against his chest while Sasori left with Deidara. Your big brother dragged you off to his room and sat you on the bed.

"Where did you go?"

"Just to a friend's house" you replied shrugging "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go grab something for Sasori."

"But he's already left and knowing Deidara they used his clay bird."

"That's okay, I'll just summon Shira and we'll be caught up in no time."

"Just be careful."

"Of course big brother."

You skipped out of his room and straight to yours; you grabbed a poison from the desk then summoned your black panther. You told her to find the puppet and his partner while you jumped on her back. She speed off in an instant, Shira was the fastest one out off all the other large cats that you could summon; you couldn't get the cheetah, he didn't like being ordered around.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Why are we stopping?" you inquired still pissed at Mira.

"Don't get snippy with me brat" Sasori snapped back "I forgot something at the base since you rushed me out. We have to stay here for a little bit."

"You forgot something? That's not like you at all. And why do we have to stay?"

Sasori sat down calmly; you leaned against a tree with your arms crossed. He seemed so relaxed like he knew what was going to happen.

"You're late."

"Itachi held me back" Mira came through the trees tossing him a vile "Thank you for stopping."

She looked at you her eyes less vibrant and took a cautious step forward. Your body stiffened, you were furious that she pushed you away when your body told you to enter her life permanently.

"Deidara please listen to me" she begged.

"You told me to stay away yesterday, now you're saying you want to talk" you turned away "I'm on a mission now Mira."

"Madara has been controlling me since Pein took me away from Orochimaru" she explained "And-and-he raped me before our mission to the Sand Village."

"That's impossible; Madara Uchiha has been dead for years."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged herself "He's alive and in the Akatsuki."

"You electrocuted Tobi the day we were given that mission. Tobi's too idiotic to be Madara."

"Deidara have you not noticed?" Sasori asked "Every now and then Tobi's chakra is raised to new heights. The boy is powerful."

"Of course I haven't noticed, he's too busy playing tricks on people."

"Mira we have to get going" Sasori patted her head "We're already starting to get behind schedule."

She nodded solemnly as we left. You didn't believe her, you couldn't, and it just seemed too unreal to be believable. You heard footsteps running toward you, you turned around to attack. Mira came running crashing her lips to yours; her lips were so luscious it was almost too good to be true.

"Don't" you reluctantly pushed her away "You're flirting with every guy you see. I can't trust you."

"Then I'm going with you" she replied "Until I convince you I'm not leaving your side."

You growled and kept walking. She was making it really hard to stay pissed. Mira's entire presence shook your body, every nerve telling you to touch her, forgive her, and love her.

*** Mira's POV ***

Sasori patted your head then walked off with Deidara. You fell to the ground in tears; you just lost the only person who ever treated you like a human. Now you'll never be able to control the stupid demon.

"Pitiful."

You looked up hoping to see Deidara but saw Madara instead. Your heart sank and your blood ran cold, he didn't give any warning of his presence.

"What-what do you want?" you stammered.

"Pay back for that little electrocution and for disobeying me."

"You don't own me Madara."

"If I kill your boyfriend then I'm sure you'll be all mine."

"You leave Deidara out of this."

You stood up activating your sharingan and starred him down. You weren't going to get Deidara killed just because of your idiocy.

"I don't think so my dear, you're all mine."

Madara transformed in to you and ran off in the direction of Deidara and Sasori. You went to run after him but couldn't move your feet. The trees shadows enveloped you causing a black out.

*** Sasori's POV ***

Something about Mira didn't seem right. She ignored so much around her and carried a frown. It might be just your imagination but her chakra didn't feel the same either.

"Let's stop here for the night" you ordered.

"Whatever you say" Deidara shrugged looking around the tiny town "I'm going for a drink."

He began walking to the bar, you and Mira followed behind. It was pretty empty except for a couple of men, one of them came up to Mira wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Why don't you leave these stiffs and come have some real fun baby" he was defiantly drunk by the smell of it.

"I'd rather choke on my own puke" she hissed.

"Go get us some drinks" you suggested "We'll take a seat."

You dragged Deidara with you as Mira went to the bar. You knew for sure now that this was an imposter.

"Did you see that?" Deidara gawked "It's like something in her snapped."

"That's not our Mira" you hissed "She would have never said that – at least not that harshly."

"I know a way to tell if it's really Mira."

"Here you are boys" Mira returned with a beer each "My treat."

"I didn't know you drink."

"Uh-it's a special occasion."

"What is the best way to get information?"

"Torture" she replied.

"You were right Sasori" Deidara sighed. "It was a bad idea to let Mira come, she's slowing us down."

"Like I said we'll stay here tonight" you responded "But Mira, in the morning you go back to the base."


	14. Chapter 14

*** Mira's POV ***

"Mira! Mira wake up!"

You groaned "Where am I?"

"In a forest, open your eyes."

You obeyed and saw Kaname. You blinked a couple of times just to make sure it wasn't a dream. He helped you up putting a cloak around your shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"Itachi was worried about you, and he couldn't just leave to look for you."

"So he sent you" you sighed "Do you know where Deidara and Sasori went?"

"No, why?"

"They're in danger – especially Deidara."

"I'll go back and ask."

"No, it'll be too late."

You closed your eyes hoping your demon had a little chakra on him – like a tracking device. After a few seconds of concentration you had the exact path they had taken.

"Kaname go back to the base" you began pushing him away "Tell Itachi I'm turning hero."

"But-."

"Go, now! He'll understand…I hope."

You called Shira back to this world; she fled to the spot where Deidara was. You ran into the hotel that Shira stopped in front of, you went straight to the floor where you felt the most chakra. Now it was just a matter of concentration as you walked by each door.

"Mira?"

You turned "Sasori? You're alive, thank goodness. Where's Deidara?"

"Probably still in the room. Did you know that there's an imposter of you with us?"

"That'll be Madara."

Your heart raced even more when you heard a large bang at the end of the hall. The two of you raced down there, Sasori opened the door with his key.

"Deidara!"

"Mira?"

There he was, laying on the ground with…you standing over him with a sword.

"Perfect timing" Madara sneered "Just in time to watch yourself kill your boyfriend."

"Madara don't" you took a step forward "You kill him; you'll have to kill me too."

"That won't happen."

As you were talking to him Deidara scooted away. You ran forward as Madara swung the sword, there was a moment of silence then pitch black.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You scooted away from the imposter and began to stand when Mira pushed you out of the way. You turned just in time to see the imposter swing the sword, it sliced Mira's head clean off then the imposter dropped the sword and disappeared.

"Mira!"

You couldn't believe it; she had saved your life, sacrificing her own.

"Itachi's going to kill me" tears overflowed "You should have listened to your own warnings."

"Deidara" Sasori put a hand on your shoulder "I think she wanted this. Her burden was too great to bear."

"But I love her- she should have never even started to know me."

A light glow surrounded her; you wanted top touch her, to save her. Afraid her soul was leaving, that would have meant that you'd be all alone on this earth and she was truly gone forever.

"At last she's free."

You turned to a new voice. A male you've never seen before walked into the room.

"Marcus" Sasori whispered "Does that mean?"

"Yes" he replied "She's turning human, the demon will fix her then leave her body forever…hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"It depends on how powerful a demon she's hosting. If it's strong enough it could stay in her, just a little weakened."


	15. Chapter 15

*** Mira's POV ***

The world spun drastically as you sat up that you had to flop back down onto whatever surface you were laying on. Nothing around you looked recognizable, plus you couldn't remember what happened last night.

"Finally you're up my dear."

"Marcus what happened?" you tried sitting up again.

"You saved Deidara's life then the demon within you saved yours."

"Deidara? Who's he?"

Marcus grabbed your chin "Oh dear, your eyes are gold."

"What does that mean?"

"First tell me the last thing you remember."

"I finished a mission for Orochimaru; Kabuto pumped me with his special drugs then tossed me into a cell. There was a loud crash, a bright light and someone offered me their hand."

"Oh dear this is not good" Marcus stumbled around the room "You've lost your memory. And the demon you hosted is so powerful that he not only saved your body he is now living in your blood. Those gold eyes are his – if you die again that's it, he dies with you."

"Marcus where are you going?"

"There's someone I need to talk to. If someone comes for you run, and push this button. The house will explode but there's a tracking device within, I'll be able to find you."

"Marcus!" you exclaimed as he opened the door "You're not telling me everything!"

"I will, when I get back. You lost your memory, do something to bring some of it back – just don't leave the house."

"Marcus!"

You were not impressed as he ran out of the house. Since you were forbidden to leave you decided to go have some tea and think things through…right after you looked in a mirror to see these gold eyes for yourself.

*** Deidara's POV ***

"Would you quite pacing" Sasori repeated irritated "She'll be fine as long as Marcus is around."

"She's been gone for over a month" you hissed "What if something happened and we don't know about it."

"Marcus said that we would know if something happened to him."

"How can you be so calm? Even Itachi is starting to get edgy."

"I'm a puppet."

"Sasori" Zetsu walked into the training room with Marcus "I caught him wondering outside, he says he's here for you."

"Yeah, just leave him."

Zetsu tossed him at our feet. Once he left, you grabbed Marcus by the shoulders.

"Where's Mira?" you demanded.

"That's why I'm here" he pushed away "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"She lost all of her memory of being in the Akatsuki. The good news is that she's awake the bad news is that the demon is now part of her – not just hidden inside."

"Okay, so we just bring her back here to regain her memory."

"That's the tricky thing" Marcus paused "We have 24 hours to get her memory back before the demon takes over her entire body. Plus it can't all come at once, it must come back slowly, or else she could die from the pain of emotions and memories flying at her at once."

"WHAT!" you were trying not to strangle Marcus.

"How is it that you know all this?" Sasori inquired "And I want the truth."

"I'm her biological father" he put his head down in shame "I made sure she was safe, that's why I put her with the Uchiha's. Then Orochimaru came into play followed by Madara, I couldn't just sit back and do nothing so I was there when she needed me."

"But now things have gone from bad to worse" you stated "How could things get any more terrible?"

Marcus popped his head up "Someone just broke into my house."

"So?" you didn't understand the urgency.

"Mira is there alone with no memory."

Now it dawned "What are we waiting for? Lead the way Marcus."

*** Mira's POV ***

You crawled out of bed shortly after Marcus left to get a good look in the mirror. He was right; your eyes were molten gold, an intricate tattoo decorated a line across your neck and your hair was still black but it looked like a bucket of white paint was dumped on top.

"This can't be me" you mumbled playing with your hair.

"So you're the new pet of the house?" a deep voice asked "He has good taste."

The man brushed your hair off your shoulder. You saw he was wearing a black and red cloak, a shiver ran down your spine. Orochimaru trained you to hate all those wearing that specific cloak and this man seemed extraordinarily dangerous.

"You really are the most gorgeous toy."

"I'm not yours."

You ran to the window pushing the button Marcus gave you in the process. The house exploded while the man was still inside, the heat wave from it pushed you further into the street. An elderly man opened his door and rushed you inside. He shoved you into a bathroom with a change of clothes then flipped a switch, the wall opened up a secret passage. You got changed and headed through the passage, it closed behind you, and torches were lit as you walked further through.

*** Deidara's POV ***

Marcus led you to a village that you never knew existed and at the end of the main road was burning house. You assumed that it belonged to Marcus but he turned and went into a small building with the door swinging open.

"Where's Mira?" Sasori asked "Did she get out of the flames?"

"I'm going to say – yes" he replied eyes fixed somewhere else.

"Are you guessing?" you were furious and anxious.

"No, gramps is dead which means he was helping Mira escape."

He opened a bathroom door, you peered over his shoulder to see an entrance to a secret passage – it looked forced open. Without thinking you raced down into the darkness, dim torches were fading fast as you reached the end.

"MIRA!"

You shouted hoping for an answer. You were behind a beautiful waterfall. By the time Marcus and Sasori showed up the clear blue water was turning red. Marcus grabbed your shoulder as you approached.

"Electricity" he explained "Mira's fighting above and as long as she uses electricity we're struck here hopeless."

*** Mira's POV ***

You were losing this match, your opponent was too strong but with every attack a new memory flashed past your eyes. You staggered a bit when a voice called your name; it triggered a bunch of your memories to come back. The demon took over; electricity flowed out of your body attacking your opponent until the entire river flowed red. You wanted to make sure he was dead so you picked up his sword and cut him in pieces.

'_You have served me well_' the demon told you '_You have been a great hostess but I'm afraid it's time for me to leave_.'

The demon left your body like an apparition; you then collapsed from exhaustion, feeling like an empty shell.

*** Deidara's POV ***

You stayed quite listening until the electricity died down and when it did you ran up to the top of the waterfall. Mira laid in the water a chopped up body beside her, you carefully picked her up.

"The demon is gone" Marcus commented "Her eyes are no longer gold."

"Her eyes look like empty shells, she looks dead" Sasori kissed her forehead.

That couldn't be true, you wouldn't believe it. You found a spot at the bottom of the falls to set her down.

"Let's go back" Sasori touched your shoulder "Itachi should be told."

"You're right."

Your voice was raspy as you pulled away from the girl of your dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

You had to wait for months for Itachi's return. The snow has covered the ground with a thick layer of white cold fluff. You couldn't sleep or eat well since Mira officially died.

"Itachi I have some bad news" you paused watching "It's about Mira."

He had just stepped into the base you could see his deep breathing. As soon as you said Mira's name he had you held against the wall choking you.

"What about my sister?" he snarled.

"She's dead."

Sasori had walked into the room saving you. Itachi let you go stunned by this truth. It looked like he was going to collapse.

"We can take you to her."

He nodded unable to talk. You could feel his glare on your back the entire way there. You haven't seen the sight in a while and were quite surprised to find it very sunny.

"Strange" you mumbled.

"What is?" Itachi whispered.

"This is a gorge, a secret haven" Sasori explained "There's life here compared to none out there."

"Now that I think about it, it is strange" Itachi paused looking around "Where's Mira?"

You looked around "She was right here! I remember it like it was yesterday!"

"Then where is she?"

Itachi attacked, you were really scared for your life this time. But it was strange that Mira wasn't in sight, the only thing you could think of was Orochimaru found her and is now doing something with her dead body. Maybe he plans on bringing her back, that'll be nice.

"Deidara? What are you doing?"

"Saving my butt, your brother's going to kill me" you stopped running "Mira?"

"The one and only" she smiled "But do you mind telling me where I am?"

You froze – she was alive! You ran to get her into your arms then kissed her. You were never letting her go again; she wrapped her arms around your neck kissing you again.

"You're in my arms and staying there forever."

"Funny" she kissed your nose "I'm missing a few pieces of my memory."

"We'll get that fixed."

"I remember killing Madara, and losing my demon. After I lost consciousness from that I woke up here."

"That's all in the past, let's just live in the here and now."

"What was this about my sister?" Itachi inquired.

"Just leave them be" Sasori said "I'll explain everything on the way back to base."

"I love you Deidara."

"I love you too."


End file.
